


Leia Deserves Better

by ashangel101010



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage just didn't want a naked guy in his room, Attempted Seduction, Ben Solo Has Issues, Ben just wanted sex, Gen, Leia Organa Deserves Better, Leia just wanted dirt on the First Order, M/M, Nice Armitage Hux, Senator Ben Solo, Virgin Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: Leia listens as her son tries seducing General Hux.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa & Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Leia Deserves Better

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe.

Leia Deserves Better

*

General Leia Organa is well aware that it’s not polite to rummage through someone’s hotel room. But when that someone is the First Order’s newest and youngest general, Armitage Hux, it’s all for the New Republic.

“Ben, did you find anything?”

_“Plasticine bags of flimsiplast comics, receipts to a diner–”_

She hears the tiny wheels roll as drawers are pulled open and then closed.

 _“–and his First Order-issued boxer-briefs and socks. I’m checking the closet; here’s hoping for a corpse of a prostitute.”_ Ben remarks dryly, and she shakes her head like she would with Han.

_“Aside from his perfectly pressed dress uniform, his civvies are surprising.”_

“Are they blood-splattered?”

_“Nothing here costs more than a hundred credits. Everything’s made of waffle cotton and denym. Oh, wait, I think I found a full-body suit. It feels gelatinous like he skinned a hundred pink jellyfishes to make it. Mom, I think this is his gimp suit.”_

She sighs deeply.

_“Relax, I’m going to–”_

She hears a door close from the other side of the comlink and keeps quiet. Hux has returned early, and Ben is still in the man’s room. She hears swishing like clothes being moved around and hopes that Hux doesn’t look in his closet first.

_“Senator Organa!”_

All hope is lost.

 _“General Hux,”_ She frowns as her son purrs like a nexu. _“I hear you need some loosening up, so I volunteered my services.”_

_“N-Naked?”_

She would’ve laughed at Hux’s voice crack if she didn’t have to keep herself from becoming hysterical at Ben’s loose ways.

_“I figured you liked me better out of them. I saw how you were staring at me last night.”_

Last night was the renewal ceremony of the Galactic Concordance. Hux acted as the representative for the First Order. Ben told her that the only thing interesting about Hux was his red hair. Clearly, he’s left a few things out. 

_“W-Well, I liked……”_ She can’t hear the rest because of his mumbling. Or maybe he died of embarrassment before she did?

 _“My nose?”_ Ben brays. _“I didn’t know you had nasophilia.”_

 _“I don’t!”_ Hux splutters. _“I just think your nose is beautiful.”_

_“And the rest of me isn’t to your liking?”_

_“I-I wouldn’t say that.”_

She should turn the comlink off, spare herself of hearing her son having sex with the enemy. Yet, Hux must be pretending his bashfulness and is just waiting for Ben to get close enough for him to kill.

 _“Aww, you can’t even look me in the eyes. I do really love eyes; they’re something special the way keep switching between blue and green.”_ Ben’s chuckle sounds so far away like he’s moving further away from her.

_“Stop!”_

_“Oh, so that’s the game you want to play. Do you have a riding crop somewhere?”_

_“I……I’m not your plaything!”_ Hux’s voice sounds far more muffled like he’s choking back his rage and tears. 

_“But I can be yours.”_

_“I’m not comfortable with that.”_

_“Why? We’re clearly attracted to each other and of age.”_

_“Because I don’t love you.”_

_“Okay, how is that a problem?”_

_“If I ever have sex, I’d like to it be with someone I love.”_

The admission knocks the wind out of Ben and Leia like they each got shot in the chest by Chewie’s bowcaster.

_“I’ve made my feelings clear. You won’t be getting anything more out of me, so get dressed and leave.”_

She hears a door close and the rustling of clothes again.

 _“Oh no.”_ Ben utters and there’s a ping when he finally turns his comlink off.

Leia shuts hers off and buries her head into her hands. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- No links this time. 
> 
> This is another short one bouncing around my head for two weeks. Weirdly enough, I didn’t have to change much between what I had in my head to this product. I still got a couple of one-shots in the work and some series to update.


End file.
